


Icarus is Flying...

by MaskedNightingale



Series: Icarus is Flying Into the Sun [1]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Different Dimensions, F/M, Female Dirk Gently, Female Dirk turns into Female Harry, Female Harry Potter, Genderswap, Isekai, Master of Death (Harry Potter), POV First Person, Parallel Universes, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Portals, Self-Sacrifice, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Time Travel, Wormhole, otaku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedNightingale/pseuds/MaskedNightingale
Summary: "Everything is Connected" is a truth that Dina Gently has long believed to be true despite her misgivings to the fact. She's learned to live with the universe throwing the strangest situations her way, but its all about to change when her latest case brings her to a portal.A portal that she finds was always meant to open, and she was always meant to go through hand in hand with a man who was not what he seemed.(Companion piece to "Into The Sun" to be read consecutively)
Relationships: Dirk Gently/Tom Riddle Voldemort, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: Icarus is Flying Into the Sun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024944
Kudos: 2





	Icarus is Flying...

How did it end up like this? 

Behind me is a creature with eyes like rubies, his arms tighten around my middle as I go to leave his lap. 

A breath of cold air upon my ear, as he whispers, “Don’t move. You are mine.” 

Cold fingertips caress the lightning shaped scar on my forehead, then tuck some ginger hair behind my ear. “All mine.” 

Right. I had my own yandere. If only I had known…who am I kidding I would have still walked through that portal beside him. 

\---

Let me explain. 

I was born Svelda Cjelli. 

Sold by my parents to a secret government agency at the tender age of three. My life became filled with Rorschach, D-CEFs, and other genius-testing sorts of tests. They were convinced I was a psychic. 

Idiots. 

It was not as simple as that...instead imagine how you think the universe works and then throw it out the window. Like really throw it as far as you can throw it. 

There are rips in the universe, the universe is like a big woven quilt but its seams are coming undone. Time is its thread and its unraveling. 

Then the universe is like “I need help” so it makes sure there are patterns woven throughout it, patterns that will fix the holes. 

I’m one of those patterns. My existence was there to find intersections to other patterns, and if a pattern didn’t think they were a pattern I would find a way to have them realize what they were. 

I’m a leaf on the wind of fate, the fate of the universe is in my hands. Well not just mine, but myself and others like me. 

I was always burned though when I let fate guide me….it would only lead to trouble. 

Death surrounded me at every turn, it was like it was obsessed with me. 

Anyways, I digress. 

I became my own creation, Dina Gently, and sought to find those rips unintentionally playing into the cruel hands of the universe. 

It wasn’t all bad though. I found friends, compadres, companions… I found my sister...well not by blood but by mission. She was terrifying at first, well she did try to kill me….a handful of times. 

We are connected, just like everything is connected. 

It shouldn’t have surprised me when my last case, in the world I was born in, brought me to my end. The end of my time of being Dina Gently. My end. 

It all started when Todd, my assistant slash friend slash compadre, got a call from his sis and her fanclub the Rowdy 3. We met up at a town that had some strange happenstance. As we do...as we did...as I did. People were losing their memories, and new people were arriving only to be put in the town’s mental hospital because they said odd things….like that they were from another time, place, etcetera. 

It all ended up being a government project where they found this wormhole thingy and thought “oh wouldn’t be fun to throw people into it”. The scientists that walked in came out different, different people with the same faces as those that went in. Occasionally the weird thing would happen where a gal/guy went in and then lo and behold a guy/gal would come out with the exact same DNA add/minus a chromosome. 

After rounding up all the changed people, they went into the portal and back out came the right person. It was all rather simple; it was strange that the government organization could not figure it out themselves.

We were all like “hurray we solved the case” and were about to split….but no that would have been too easy. Captured by rogue scientists, who had a ‘volatile’ subject who when thrown into the portal was thrown back, we were taken to the ‘dungeons’ of the top secret facility. 

They captured me because they noticed how the wormhole seemed to ‘like’ me when I was helping the others to put the other people back in. So in their brilliance they thought that I’d be able to put him back through. However, first they decided to throw me in an adjacent cell bathed in darkness with its only source of entertainment was speaking to the ‘volatile’ subject. 

He wasn’t very friendly. Rather threatening in fact. 

“Your voice grates my ears.” 

“If I had my powers you would all die in agonizing torment.” 

His mention of ‘powers’ interested me and so after endless ‘please tell me...tell me...tell me”s he relented. 

His world was a world full of magic, not everyone had it though. 

He expounded on how he was the most powerful being to ever live….yada...yada. 

It came no surprise to me that he had been a bit of a villain...ok a really bad villain in his world. He didn’t have to tell me. I figured it out from the anger in his voice as he spoke of those ‘unworthy’ of having the privilege of magic. 

I tried convincing him that in every world everyone had their purpose. He didn’t seem to be convinced. 

“Muggles…” He had said in disgust, “...have no right to life. They are selfish and destructive.” 

“Sounds like you are describing yourself.” 

The responding growl truly sounded like a mighty beast. 

He was quiet for awhile after that….until I asked him, “If you had a way back, prove to me why you should go back.” 

I knew the reason on this side why he should go through, I had been shown the file on the scientist who went in. She was a beloved mother and wife, she had a life that she needed to get back to; but was she worth it….was it worth damning another universe so that she could come back to her own?

“I...can see clearly now where I went wrong.”

His voice had seemed suddenly horribly empty, devoid of emotion. 

“I lost my sanity when I continued to…” 

He was quiet for so long, I had started to fall asleep on my cot. 

“I lost sight of my original goal.”

“Why would that be a reason worth going back? What could you bring to your world that no one else could?”

Silence.

“Understanding.” 

I hummed under my breath. 

“How so?” 

“Magic is just power. Its definition has been lost. I wished to bring an enlightenment.” 

“Why must there be bloodshed for enlightenment?” 

He was quiet again.

“Weren’t you just lazy? You mowed down those who disagreed instead of convincing them you were right. You gave up. You gave up on humanity. It sounds like you let go of your own humanity at the same time.” 

He didn’t have an answer for me until the next night. 

“I don’t need to be human.”

“Perhaps you don’t but what about everyone else? Did it ever occur to you that if you exterminate everyone that doesn’t agree with you or isn’t like you you’ll eventually run out of people to rule over? It’s the downfall of every villain. They forget that the pathway to their success can determine whether or not they will actually be victorious in the end.” 

\---

Todd came by to “save” me, but I told him I was staying to send back my cell-neighbor. 

The next morning, or what seemed to be morning we were underground, found me beside the villain in front of the portal he had just been spit back out again. Curious I grabbed his hand and put both our hands through the portal at the same time. As I thought we weren’t rejected together, instead I had to jump back to not be sucked in. 

He was still bound, the scientists not trusting him even then. I remember looking behind me at Todd, Amanda, and the Rowdy 3; as soon as I looked into Todd’s eyes they widened as if he knew. He hit the panel protecting him and the rest from being sucked into the portal.

“Don’t you dare, Dina!” 

I looked back up at the villain, “Is there someone you are connected to in the other world?” 

No answer from him, just the glare and I pouted back, “Hey I’m trying to help you, buddy!” 

“Connected how?”

“A person that has their fate tied to yours.” 

“There is one. A child.” 

I remember crossing my arms and staring at him. 

“There was a prophecy.” 

“Of course there was.” 

A tick in his jaw twitched before he spoke again, “It was prophesied the child would be my end. They are the reason why I had been thrown into the portal. I had done a ritual to gain my body back after a failed attempt to exterminate the threat.” 

“Prophecies are always self-fulfilling, even I know that.” 

The icy glare followed.

“So you tried to kill the kid, failed and lost your body.” 

I remember reviewing my sanity, I was actually thinking of jumping into a portal into a world I knew nothing about. 

“The child was orphaned and I was set adrift.” 

“I must be insane to do this…” I walked over to the glass, “Protect them for me, Todd. They will be a kid in an adult’s body...so…”

“So no different than usual.” 

I laughed in that moment, I laughed instead of crying…questioned my sanity again as I looked back at the portal. 

“I don’t think I’ll be back.” The portal’s energy seemed to reach toward me, drawing the energy that occasionally fed the Rowdy 3. I put on The Smile, the one I used when things really sucked but there wasn’t anything that could be done. Todd cringed when he saw it. The grin just widened before I spoke to him for the last time, “Try not to get killed and don’t forget to have fun!” 

I turned and grabbed onto the villain and ran into the portal without another hesitation or look back. 


End file.
